


A Stroll With Friends

by Rueitae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Pregnant Pidge | Katie Holt, married plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/pseuds/Rueitae
Summary: Pidge and Lance take a walk in the park and assure each other they will be good parents.
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	A Stroll With Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [numbah34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbah34/gifts).



> [Numbah](https://numbah34.tumblr.com/post/189422135788/commission-for-rueitae-thanks-for-ordering-my) drew this beautiful art and I wanted to show my appreciation and write a little ficlet.

Pidge grumbles under her breath, annoyed. Yet, her head finds its place against Lance’s warm, cushy shoulder. Her arms curl tighter around his as she leans into his body. They stumble, far too entwined to really walk properly, but they don’t fall face first onto the sidewalk either - a testament to their fitness and flexibility, difficult to forget from the Voltron days. 

Lance chuckles, his body vibrating in humor. “What was that, Pidge? You’re enjoying the walk after all?”

With clenched teeth, she growls, “Only because the doctor backs you up. My allergies are having a fit.”

He leans into her in teasing fashion. “Maybe the baby will build up an immunity.”

Sighing in exasperation, Pidge closes her eyes. “I don’t think that’s how it works, Lance.”

Instinct now, Pidge gazes down. Unable to fully see her feet unless she really leans forward, the growing baby bump takes up more of her view than the immediate sidewalk. A smile twitches on her face despite having been dragged outside in this chilly fall weather. She’s almost to her third trimester, and soon there will be another energetic little Holt to add to the family. 

She isn’t nervous, not at the moment while she’s snuggled up next to Lance. Logically, she knows she has not only her family, but his to guide them as they start their own journey of parenthood. 

“At least I’ll have plenty of experience to help her deal with the curse,” Pidge says with a roll of her eyes. 

“Still sure the baby is a girl, huh?” Lance asks coyly, nudging her shoulder, continuing the great debate that wouldn’t be resolved until the baby’s birth.

“Of course,” she says confidently. “I’ve got a gut feeling and AH!” Pidge stops midstep, and places her free hand on her belly. “She kicked me!”

Lance’s face lights up in delight, practically glowing as he drops to his knees and places an ear to her belly. “Come on baby, Papa’s right here. Kick for me, pleeeease?”

Pidge snorts at his antics. So used to his well of excitement that she’s quickly distracted when her green trash nebula friend floats lazily in front of them, the blue one not far behind. Getting the two of them some fresh air is a nice side benefit to this spontaneous excursion through the Galaxy Garrison Park, Pidge admits. 

Green gently guides a third, much smaller nebula friend through the air, as if teaching it to fly. Blue tends to a fourth friend, identical to the one Green hovers with. The little teal alien squirms in the air, trying to shake a heavy looking fall leaf from its head. The very _paternal_ acts fill Pidge with a warm, bubbly feeling that heats her cheeks against the autumn air. The two aliens followed her all the way to Earth to be her friends, and now as she is preparing to be a mother, so too the beings were standing in solidarity with her.

(She… still hasn’t figured out how they reproduced.)

They pass another young family, with a little boy who can’t help but gape at the trash nebula friends, his mother having to string him along and tell him it isn’t polite to stare. 

Lance huffs after a minute or so, standing and draping his arms around her shoulders. “Looks like we’re chopped liver at this point. Cute aliens overrule cool Paladins I guess.”

“You’re still the coolest in my book, and the baby’s,” Pidge says with a grin. 

Social butterfly and confident Lance blushes at the praise. He gulps, looking up at the apple tree they’re about to pass under. “I’ll do everything I can to live up to that,” he says with hesitation.

Pidge holds his gaze firmly. “So long as you’re yourself.” A sight. “I’m nervous about this too,” she admits, softening her tone, “and some days it hits harder than others that we are _actually_ going to be parents. But… I know you’ve got my back. We’re a team. I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“Together,” he confirms. “You’re going to be a great mom, Pidge. Our kid is so lucky.” A gentle kiss touches the top of her head. “Not too shabby of a pep talk, either. Maybe even better than Keith,” Lance teases.

“Don’t you dare suggest I start giving more of them,” she warns. “I can and _will_ get irritable.”

Lance has the audacity to laugh. “I love you too, Pidge.” His ears twitch, and Pidge too hears the ice cream truck in the near distance. “Want some ice cream?”

Pidge would kill for some ice cream right now. Never mind the nip in the air, her entire being _needed_ ice cream right now.

“My cravings are the only thing saving you right now. I need a triple chocolate with peanut butter in a waffle cone.”

“Anything for a defender of the universe,” Lance gleefully. 

A soft smile settles on her lips. The outing only serves to remind her how fortunate she is to have this, and reassures her that if she were to falter anyway, Lance will be there to fill in the gaps, as she will for him while they figure out how parenthood works. For sure, this child will grow up in a much more peaceful universe, surrounded by all the love they can possibly give. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://rueitae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
